Out of nowhere
by Rococo-theory
Summary: Klaus and Caroline, hopeless at being friends, enter flirting in a day dedicated to adventure. AU. AH. Short story for romantic souls.


_**Out of nowhere.**_

The frame of the French door is broken. A gust of wind passes through it blowing her slip lightly. She is a girl of pearly white skin, glowing cheekbones, soft cornflower eyes and blonde curls that are always perfectly arranged around her delicate face. Caroline walks into the garden and feels the dewy grass on her slippers and the light grey chilliness of the fog caress her. The morning is bright with the first of the sun rays indulging the shivering being. She sees the first of the spring rose buds light in the sparkling drops against the warm light of the barely placed sun. She stands listening to the soft chirping of sparrows and senses a presence behind her. His eyes are always darker than they appear despite their light touch of colour, his hair is dishevelled, curled and reddishly blond and his smile portrays the passing friendship of childhood years, that blossomed, but was perturbed and finally destroyed by the coming of mutual infatuation that was never fulfilled.

"Why are you here? It is too early for our usual witty conversations,"

"I simply wanted to see you. Could we spend the day together? I have been left by all my mates and I do not want to be alone on our last day of break," Caroline regarded him suspiciously and furiously. In his speech he had not mentioned he actually indulged in her company. Being overly sensitive to her emotions Klaus quickly added; "And you and I always do have so much fun together," He took her hand in his, only to have it pulled away in a quick and sharp manner.

"I suppose we could. It's not as if I had anything better to do. Everyone has used the chance to leave for warmer places and we are left here in the mystery of this spring. I shall wear a dress," Caroline said with a decisive manner, "It will be a statement to nature that I am ready for summer to begin,"

Klaus smiled. Her preppy attitude which once had irritated him so when they had still been friends is now so attractive that he wants to kiss her every time she sparks. He loves her, he is sure of it, because after all the books he had been truly passionate about, he believed that true love was possible at any given moment in your life. Each time Caroline smiled at him or gave him a glance which expressed warmth he grew to believe he would be attentive only to her for all his existence. She responded badly to gifts, except his drawings and an occasional flower, which she adored so. The flowers that filled her garden were entirely her own doing. Roses, peonies, gladiolas, narcissus, they were all there. He had helped at times, to weed the flowers and water them. It was his pleasure to help her preserve what she loved so much.

Caroline rushed to the house, but was stopped in her tracks. Klaus looked her over, holding his hand along her waist.

"What did we agree on?"

"None of this foolishness," Klaus smiled whilst slowly drawing a finger over her arm softly.

"Precisely. So why are you being this way? We are still just friends, as far as I am concerned, for lack of a better name, so stop it," She passed by him with an air of anxiousness as she lost her poignant passivity which suited her calm optimistic manner. Klaus's play perpetually made her blush rosily under the whiteness of her skin, which was increasingly noticeable and he had the ability to make her heart beat to the sound of the Vatican bells.

Ready to go in a lightly yellow lime coloured flowing dress Caroline attended to the awaiting Klaus. They exited the house, each joyous of not knowing or sensing where the day will take them. It took them first to the diner on a sunny and busy street, where young people flowed in lines and waves from the movies to the near cafes. They sat down at the bar and whilst Klaus observed the menu, Caroline sat nervously beside him, apparently already decided of her wants. He ordered pancakes with maple syrup and black coffee, whilst she ordered pancakes with fresh raspberries and jam and a vanilla milkshake.

"Have you any ideas of how we could make this day unforgettable?" Caroline looked at him pleased and contented with the start of their adventure, but slightly taken aback by his lack of enthusiasm and overly lustful eyes.

"I have a few," He said in a slow, low voice, but was immediately brought to a halt, when Caroline smacked his arm with the nearby newspaper, leaving it crumpled and unsightly, "All right, don't throw a wobbly," Caroline laughed, because she still found Klaus's overt expressionism ridiculous and hilarious. "We could go to the fair. It would be rather fun, wouldn't it?"

"Um, yes, perhaps. But there would be people there,"

"There are people everywhere, darling. Besides everyone knows we're friends, so I don't see the problem,"

"They might misunderstand. I don't want to be thought of as taken. Most of all by you," Klaus grinned, for he knew she didn't mean it, but each time such harsh words passed from her rosy lips he felt the pain tear his heart.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. We will go there and I will flirt with lots of girls, so they know I am not with you,"

"No!" Caroline shouted loudly through the diner, which made people's heads turn, but to Klaus's amazement the girl never felt any humiliation or embarrassment, which he deeply admired about her. "I don't want people to think that we are together, but you like other girls at the same time. No. We will go as a couple. It will look better that way,"

"And you're sure that that is the solution to our difficulty?" Klaus felt rather amazed at this conclusion.

"Without a doubt," Their food was brought and Klaus regarded Caroline's milkshake delightfully. The white foamy vanilla ice cream and milk, with the scarlet red cherry on top and two scarlet straws, contained in a tall clear, shining glass seemed appealing to him.

"Do you mind if I have a sip?" But before Caroline could answer, Klaus had taken the other straw and they were both delighting in the drink before them and in a moment Klaus's lips fell upon hers, as they tasted of the delicious spice, she thought of letting it last, but then was revived to consciousness and not knowing what to say broke the kiss and turned to her breakfast which she ate silently, feeling rather disturbed at the event.

* * *

><p>As they left the diner it was starting to feel like midday and as they walked the bustling pavement they felt more together than they had ever felt before, because neither of them was actually pretending. The fair was temporary, just as their relationship appeared to be, and as the sound of laughter and content shouts drifted from the attractions, they laughed along with the voices, because happiness seemed contagious. They began to converse again. Standing by the small pond not far from the location of the fair, they refreshed in the coolness of the water that vaporised and felt rather good being by each other's side. Sitting down on the trimmed grass, Klaus placed his jacket upon it, making Caroline pleased with his gentleman manner.<p>

"I wish to go on the Ferris wheel when it gets dark. I love it. Seeing all the lights, the small people, being high up in the air, it creates such a carefree and yet powerful sensation,"

"I'll go on it with you, with the most of delight," He said looking into her eyes hopefully. They shared a moment in which all else disappeared and their emotions were stripped bare, leaving them open as a book. They had both acknowledged each other's feelings a while back, but had never acted upon their own in fear of rejection, which was still a present and aching fear in their lives. Caroline dealt with her father and Klaus with his. They were both in a way similar souls, that could resolve so much by letting go of their fears and embracing love, but they were still too unsure.

After a long while of contemplation on the grass, they returned to the noisy ambiance of the fair, where Caroline acquired for herself some cotton candy, a pink cloud which hid most of her petite figure, but made her look sweet as sugar in Klaus's eyes. They felt the day pass by, walking through the fair, next to it, passing by it, returning to the streets where they sat on benches observing people and forming opinions from one look.

"I have always wondered if we should be together. We fit so well. How come we aren't?"

"Because you've always ignored my advances and I have seen you as a friend for too long. I do think we should be together, but one of us perpetually says otherwise,"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Why are we both so annoyingly stubborn?" Klaus shrugged with a loving smile. His eyes looked over Caroline's perfected blonde curls and glistening eyes and assented that he did really love her; if only for her inner happiness and outward optimism that had made him an overall content and positive person himself, despite in his younger days being the cold and quiet one.

The day grew quieter as people removed themselves from the streets and napped before an evening ahead of bars, clubs and places that offered decadent pleasures. Klaus and Caroline remained on one of the benches waiting for it to grow dark, so they could have their ride on the wheel and stare at the sunset, which Caroline knew she would see.

* * *

><p>Black were the skies of Mystic Falls, where before there had been the soft and feathery colours of rose, gold and china blue. Klaus and Caroline waited for the ride to stop and then went on it, realising they were the only ones. The fair looked rather abandoned, yet the small lights remained and as they were raised into the sky Caroline smiled and muttered delightfully about feeling the breath of fresh air, which only isolation like this could offer. They were stopped at the top.<p>

"Caroline, this is it," Klaus spoke, looking into her watery eyes, "Either we come down to earth as one or the other. I love you. You know that. You've always known,"

Caroline's eyes shot in all directions only to avoid the compelling look of Klaus's. Finally, she stopped and glanced at him,

"I love you too. And if we must return with a new promise to life, I say we return loving each other and being with each other, because that is all I've ever wanted,"

Klaus leaned to her and their lips collided in the most passionate of kisses either of them had ever endured, for not once had they had the pleasure of kissing someone they loved. A flirt, a crush, but never a loved one. Klaus could still taste the sweetness of the raw sugar upon her lips from the candy and she could still feel the taste of coffee upon his and it was such a delightful sensation that they remained locked, until they were brought to a stop and observed with impatience by the workers. They laughed and with a spring in their step were off.

They ran to the park. They felt exhilarated and carefree, just as Caroline had imagined, only somehow the feeling on top of the Ferris wheel had translated to her ordinary life. In amazement of her feelings she stopped and kissed Klaus holding his face with her hands. Klaus lifted her lightly off the ground and held her by her waist strongly and possessively for he would never let her go. They broke away from their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Caroline placed her forehead to his and whispered;

"I want you to remember this. How you love me,"

"Now until the moment of my last breath,"


End file.
